The Uzumaki Secret
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin sister? In order to keep the village of learning of her existence, Tsunade took and raised Rayne as her daughter and student. Twelve years later, Tsunade decides it was time for Rayne to take the genin exams. The two of them travel to Konoha. What will happen when Sasuke falls for Rayne? Rated M for language, violence and lemons. R&R! (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

The Uzumaki Secret

A/N: Okay so I've thought of this, when I read over a chapter I wrote that was never posted on and thought I could put this idea to use. Please enjoy, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't own the characters either.

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Clan Secret

After the attack of Kyuubi, it had been the Yondaime's wish that his son be thought of as a hero. However that wish wasn't followed. The villagers of Konohamaru hated the very existence of Naruto Uzumaki, because of what he was. He was the host of the nine tailed fox Kyuubi. What the other villagers and recently retired Hirozen Sarutobi didn't know was that when Naruto was born, he had a twin.

Naruto had almost white blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes that were bluer then the sky. He had sun-kissed skin that was flawless, for the most part except for the whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

Naruto's twin sister Rayne, had beautiful black blue hair, the same blue eyes only a couple shades darker becoming sapphire blue. She had flawless sun-kissed skin in other words, Rayne was simply perfection. But on the night of Naruto's birth, she was taken away by a woman named Tsunade. She knew that no one could learn of Rayne's existence, or they would have treated her the same way Naruto would be treated. Instead of a normal person, she would be hated by asscociation.

Tsunade didn't want that for her, this was the Uzumaki secret, Kushina had died in the attack of Kyuubi soon after the twins were born. The Yondaime had died sealing the nine tailed fox into Naruto. She knew he wouldn't sacrifice anyone else's children. A lot of people died that day, a lot of loved ones torn apart by the kitsune's claws.

Rayne could never know that she had a brother. She needed to live her life without the troubles and hatred of people. She didn't need to be tainted with the feelings of hatred for people. Rayne was a pure hearted soul, she had power leaking out of her in waves. It wasn't the power that was usually associated with Kyuubi. No it was much more pure, untained and holy.

She knew that Rayne would become the most powerful kunoichi the world had ever seen. Because when Rayne is old enough, she would train her, herself.

'Yes, my little Rayne, I'll train you myself. The intelligence that shows in your eyes even though you are a new born, shows promise.' Tsunade thought before she took off into the night.

That was the last anyone had ever seen Tsunade, the great slug sannin. She had slugs as her summons, just like Jiraiya had toads for his summons.

Twelve years later

BOOM!

The sound of an explosion could be heard in the clearing, as a twelve year old girl with thigh length black blue hair and sapphire blue eyes with sun-kissed skin sparred against with a woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a green kimono and large breasts.

"Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu!" the girl whispered before she blew a large ball of fire at the woman. The woman barely had enough time to dodge but was glad she did. She would have been fried.

"Suiton: Lightning Strike Jutsu!" the woman shouted before a lightning bolt shot towards the girl. She dodged effortlessly, doing a backflip.

"Katon: Lava Blast Jutsu!" The girl whispered shooting a large blast of lava toward the woman. Once more it was getting harder and harder to dodge the girl's attacks.

She barely had enough time to dodge, the lava blast missing her by inches rather then feet. "Fujin: Diamond Spear Seal Jutsu!" The girl whispered.

Before the woman knew what happened, a seal appeared around her feet and diamond spears pinned her to the ground. She couldn't move, as the diamond spears were stabbed into her arms, and legs. The hurt to even attempt moving, even though the woman was a master healer, she couldn't heal when she was pinned.

"I told you I'd beat you, Tsunade!" the girl said, smirking at her. The woman huffed.

"That you did, Rayne, that you did. Now do you mind unpinning me from the ground?" Tsunade pleaded as she tried not to wince at the pain stinging in her legs and arms.

Tsunade was very proud of Rayne. In less then five months, when she first started training Rayne when she was six years old, had already surpassed her skill. Rayne could heal everything in the human anotomy, even riped off limbs. Rayne was a master in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. She was also a master at seals just like her father The Yondaime was.

Rayne was highly intelligent, her intelligence was unmatched, and surpassed even hers. Tsunade guessed that Rayne's intelligence even passed Fugaku Uchiha's oldest son Itachi's. And that alone was saying something. Itachi was a Uchiha prodigy. Everything he did he mastered quickly or perfected in the first try. Rayne was the same way, only she mastered it on the first try and didn't need to attempt it a second time. Everything she learned or saw with her eyes the first time stayed burned into her mind like a book.

Tsunade then learned that Rayne had a kekkai genkai, a very powerful one. It was more advanced then the Sharingan. Her kekkai genkai even when it wasn't activated copied a jutsu, or any attack basically with only seeing it demonstrated once. It was called Ryurennegan. It was similar to the Rennegan in a lot of ways but even surpassed even the Rennegan itself. It even surpassed Mangekyou Sharingan, that was a shocker in itself. The mangekyou Sharingan had never been defeated by anyone who wasn't an Uchiha. But no one had Rayne's kekkai genkai Ryurennegan, it was a very powerful doujutsu that resided in the eyes. It was similar to Byakugan, Sharingan/Mangekyou and Rennegan. Therefore it made it a very dangerous and forbidden doujutsu.

She couldn't blame Rayne for having it, she was born with it after all. Rayne was also a master of dance, singing, and any instrument known to man. She could play them, and in a way she dressed in the same fashion as a certain Yamanaka she knew. She wore a tight purple sleeveless belly shirt that stopped a few inches passed her breasts. She had on a black fish need long sleeved shirt that went over the belly shirt that stopped just above her bellybutton. She had on a purple and black mini skirt that had a slit on the side showing off the black biker booty shorts she had underneath. Black stockings went up a few inches under the skirt, and on her feet were black high heeled ninja boots that went up to her knees. To put it simply, Rayne was absolutely drop dead sexy.

Her toned feminine abs were easily seen under the fish net shirt, her legs were toned. She had curves in places that twelve year old girls shouldn't have yet. But she had them, and they were easily seen, stopping guys in their tracks. Some guys even ran right into trees... that was amusing.

'I guess it's time. It's time to head back to Konoha. The genin exams should be starting soon.' Tsunade thought as she smiled at her student.

"Rayne, what do say to taking the genin exams this year? I say your definitely ready." Tsunade said with a smile still on her face.

Rayne looked at her with a thoughtful expression on her face then frowned. "Are you serious Tsunade-sensei? You and I both know I'm at anbu rank at least. Why must I take the genin exams. Isn't that for beginner ninjas?"

Tsunade faught the urge to roll her eyes and sigh. Yes she knew that Rayne was at anbu level. After all she had trained her herself. Even though that Rayne was anbu rank, she wasn't registered as a ninja in any hidden village. So she couldn't go on missions that ninjas were usually sent on.

"Listen Rayne, you need to be registered as a ninja. We're heading to Konoha hidden village of the leaf, and you will take those genin exams. Am I understood?" Tsunade said sternly as she glared at her student.

Rayne sighed, and nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sensei..." Rayne mumbled huffing as she crossed her arms over her DD sized breasts.

With that said, the two of them travelled jumping from tree branch to tree branch trying to get to Konoha quickly. The exams started in a week, and from where they were it would take at least three days to get to the village. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Uzumaki Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Tsunade's Return and The Genin Exams

Rayne's POV

And so it begins, Tsunade and I were heading to this village called Hidden Leaf or other words Konoha. It was in the fire country. It took us three days to finally reach it, I never realised we were so far from this village.

Before we entered the village, there were large gates that blocked the entrance. Two ninjas were on guard, as they should be. But I knew that I could get passed them without even having to pass these gates. They weren't all that great if they only allowed two ninjas to guard the front entrance to the village.

I looked at Tsunade with a annoyed look on my face. 'Are these ninjas even elite? Even a girl of my calibre could get passed them without the need to pass the gates.' I thought my eyebrow twitching.

"You better not be thinking about using your skills to pass the gates Rayne. We need to be civilised understood?" Tsunade hissed into my ear as she leaned over.

I growled, well there goes that plan. Tsunade I'm sure would be able to catch me if I did try. Then again I've out ran her millions of times during training. She may be a sennin, but she was nowhere near as fast as me.

"Who goes there?" a guard demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am Tsunade, and this is my student Rayne. We're here to take the genin exams." Tsunade stated.

The guards nodded opening the gates. Well that sure was easy. When I could finally see what the village looked like. I couldn't say that I was impressed. The villagers I've noticed were focusing their glares at one individual with blonde hair brighter than the sun, sky blue eyes brighter than my own, sun kissed skin, wearing kill me now orange.

There was something about this boy that called out to me. I didn't know what it was, maybe it was familiarity, like I knew him or something. That couldn't be possible I've never met this boy in my life.

He was seated in front of a small building. In front of him was a bowl of ramen noodles. I wanted to roll my eyes at the predictable notion there. I knew someone who absolutely loved ramen, because Tsunade a number of times told me about him. She also told me that he sacrificed his life to save the village from Kyuubi.

I think she called him Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. I wanted to call him stupid. I wanted to say he was reckless, fighting a battle that couldn't be won without sacrificing a life to seal it away.

I knew about the ultimate death reaper seal. It was the very seal that sealed the Kyuubi within a boy. Looking closely even though he was covered in kill me now orange, my eyes were able to detect a seal on his body, just above his novel.

My eyes widened. Oh my dear god, he's the fourth's son isn't he?

"I guess you've figured it out, Rayne. Yes, that boy at Ichiraku's Ramen, is none other then Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the fourth's son. But as law dictates we cannot say a word until his eighteenth birthday when his inheritance would be given to him. Rayne I want you to protect him." Tsunade said her arms folded behind her back as she looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? The boy is nothing to me." I said with a frown.

"That maybe, but that boy believe it or not, is your twin brother. I took you away and raised you as my own for your safety, no one is supposed to know that you exist. You are the second last Namikaze alive." Tsunade stated.

I sighed, "Okay I will protect him. I think being his sister would be a different change but I can handle change." I said with a smile.

Tsunade nodded, with that she vanished with quick flashes. I knew she was going to the hokage tower where Sarutobi was. I walked up to the boy who was eating his noodles alone and took a seat beside him.

"So, you are Naruto are you not?" I said after a moment of silence.

It wasn't that I didn't know what to say to the kid. It was the fact that he's on his fifth bowl already. Like how much can he possibly eat? Not to mention that it was gross at his eating habits when he shoves it into his mouth.

He stopped eating for a moment to look at me. He nods. "Yes I am. Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Rayne Senju, it's nice to meet you." I told him, I wondered why I used only half my name.

My real name is Rayne Senju Namikaze. The second last Namikaze, or so Tsunade told me. What if there were some still alive? They just didn't live in this village.

Then I leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm your twin sister. I may not look like it, but I am. I also was told to protect you should I need to."

Naruto's face was comical. His eyes were widened, and looked like was about to cry. Before I had a chance to move, his arms were around my waist, and he was sobbing.

My face softened, as I wrapped my arms around him. It must have been too much for him. I knew he grew up without a family, and that the village every year on October 10th, would hunt him down. Sometimes they nearly kill him in this hunt.

I knew the village wanted him dead, but it wasn't something he could control. He was a baby when the seal happened. He didn't kill anyone, he was a innocent boy. Now I see what Tsunade was talking about. I will protect him from harm. This village will get what is coming to them just wait.

Not too long after we took the genin exams. We had to do three things, Shadow Clones, Substitution, and hand to hand combat. If we did excellent on all three we passed.

It was a rather easy test. One that I could pass with ease. When it got to my name I went up.

"Okay Rayne, make three shadow clones, a substitution, transform into the hokage and then hand to hand combat with one of the chunnin in this room." Iruka the academy sensei said.

I nodded, without using hand signs, three clones appeared at my side. They were all solid, I never made the kind that were just illusions. Then I replaced myself with a chair, then I transformed into the hokage, then came the hand to hand fight.

I was fighting against Mizuki, a chuunin. And from the looks of it he constantly sent glares at Naruto. I glared at him he will get what is coming to him. There was something about him that I didn't like.

Within not even a minute, I had beaten Mizuki, by knocking him out. I wouldn't kill him, at least not yet.

The students in the room had looked at me in awe. Most likely wondered how I defeated a chuunin.

Finally Naruto went up, he did shadow clones, unfortunately they looked dead. Then he replaced himself with a chair, then fought a chuunin named Kazuki. Naruto won that fight, but he didn't pass.

Naruto was sad, and was sitting on the swing that was outside the academy. I had my headband tied around my arm. The students and parents of those students were saying awful things about Naruto. Calling him a monster, and hoping he dies.

I growled, glaring at all of them. However they didn't notice my glare, I walked up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. Why don't I train you?" I said to him.

"Why would you train a failure like me? I can't do anything right…" Naruto whispered but I could still hear him.

"It's because I'm your sister, Naruto. I will protect you like I've told you. I will train you, you need to learn how to do a proper bushin." I told him with a smile.

He nodded, then grinned. Now that was my Naruto. Always happy, just the way I liked it. I took him to a training ground, just behind Tsunade's house. For hours I trained him, in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. I also trained him in kenjutsu, which is swords.

He really was a fast learner. But because the teachers at the academy were always holding back on his education, not really wanting to teach him anything. They wanted him as weak as possible.

I taught him a few jutsu's that would prove to be very powerful against certain enemies. I created one jutsu that works against Orochimaru Tsunade's ex teammate. I called it Poison Release: Toushin Hisoka.

It was a attack that used any surrounding, turning them into poisonous objects. Now take the grass for instance, I could turn a single blade of grass into the most deadliest of objects just using my chakra. Now imagine a thousand of them, but all covered in the most toxic of poisons, that were so poisonous that not even one who was obsessed with the snake look would be able to fight it. Not even a med nin who worked for him, what was his name? Ah yes Kabuto.

Since we were surrounded by grass, those blades of grass became deadly sharp needles covered in a very potent poison that can kill you if your hit. I wondered why I taught Naruto this attack.

I dodged them all, even if I was hit by one of those, I have the antidote that runs in my blood.

When I created this attack, at first I didn't know how to beat it at it's own game. But then I got the idea to always have the antidote run through my blood so I could never get poisoned by it.

I taught him Katon: Lava stone blast. A bunch of stones were encased in lava. Now this attack allows the rocks to burn through anything they touch. Raiton: Lightning Strike, another powerful attack, Suiton: Water Dragon, Suiton: Water Bullets, and Suiton: Twin Dragon Twister.

I taught him Doton: Mud Wall, Doton: Rock Spear, Doton: Rock Dragon. The last two I created on my own.

One might ask if I'm obsessed with dragons as most of my attacks have dragon in them. But that isn't the case, because one I love dragons sure but it helps with enemies that have the advantage. They would never see it coming and wouldn't be able to dodge the attack.

I could see Naruto getting tired so I stopped training for the day.

"You did great Naruto. You are a fast learner." I told him with a smile ruffling his hair.

Naruto grinned. Now I just wondered when they'll hold the genin exams again. The next day another genin exam was held for those who didn't pass. Naruto was the one who had to attend that one.

Hours later he exited the academy with a headband around his forehead. He passed I was so happy and proud of him.


End file.
